Ares' Dirty Little Secret
by athenares
Summary: Athena finds out something about Ares. - - *whadeverr scribble* genre:crazy&out of nowhere. Athenres lifeline. R&R xD
1. Ares' Dirty Little Secret 1

**ARES' DIRTY LITTLE SECRET #1**

**A/N: **Ares has some soft heart though… -_-

Ps. This 'MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET' series is just a product of pure insanity (pops outta my head). It doesn't relate to the other _**genres**_ of my stories.

Compliments to **trinity4** for the idea. Thanks

* * *

"ARES! YOU ASS! You're the only one missing on the council hall!" Athena angrily knocked on Ares' locked bedroom door. She suddenly heard a scurry from inside, and Athena smirked, _ooooh someone's gonna get caught._

"Open up Ares!" She demanded, thundering on the door.

"I'm looking for my socks, idiot!" Ares answered from the inside.

"Well you can open this door and I'll help you look for your bloody socks! C'mon we're gonna be late!" she yelled, and suddenly heard him sniffing, "Ares?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he replied with a muffled voice. Athena's patience ended and she moved back, "Alright that's it! I'm going in!" and she kicked the door heavily. One strong kick that made the door fly open. She entered the room and looked around. Ares suddenly appeared with shades on his eyes, "Ok ok I was cosplaying, let's go…"

Athena scoffed, "Heck yeah," she headed towards the cushions, seeing the edge of a compact disc fishing her attention. She grabbed the CDs under the cushion and scanned each of it.

"You're watching Korean dramas?" Athena asked, confused. This time, Ares scoffed, "Naw! Of course not! I don't know why the heck those in there were. Must be Apollo, that scumbag's trying to frame me!"

"Let me see," Athena flipped each CD, "My Sassy Girl. Jewel in the Palace. What the heck Ares…BOYS OVER FLOWERS?"

Ares grabbed the CDs from her hand, "Gimme that! I haven't watched the three last episodes yet…"

Athena was beginning to get a little sadistic as she grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on.

_In places no one will find_

_All the feelings so deep inside_

_(Deeeeep iiinsaaayd)~~~_

"You just watched A Walk to Remember…?" Athena raised a brow. Ares laughed, "what? Me? Whatcha talking about, that's the cable dude…hey!" he tried to grab his shades back from her and her grey eyes widened at the sight of his puffy eyes. Her right eye twitched, leaving her mouth agape, nearly breaking into a smile.

Ares sniffed and his serious face started to deform like he was constipated. He suddenly grabbed her and sobbed over her shoulders, "SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIIIIEEE!"

Athena's brows furrowed, and if only she had more time she would've hanged Ares upside down but he was needed on the council meeting. She patted Ares' back, "Awww it's alright…Mandy's alive in real life anyway… that's just in the movie…"

Ares looked at her and sniffed the mucus lining on his nostril, his eyes brightening, "really?"

"Really" Athena forced a smile. _Duuude you are sooo retarded._

Ares fixed his hair and smiled, "Okay, I feel better. Let's go to that pathetic council meeting."

* * *

**A/N: O_o **This happens when I eat a lot of jellybeans. WHO THE HECK IS THE GOD OF JELLYBEANS! Reviews would be great

_**~AthenAres~**_


	2. Ares' Dirty Little Secret 2

**ARES' DIRTY LITTLE SECRET #2**

**A/N: **Forgive me Ares. This is what you deserve for stealing my JELLYBEANS.

Ps. This 'MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET' series is just a product of pure insanity (pops outta my head). It doesn't relate to the other _**genres**_ of my stories.

Compliments to **trinity4** for the idea. Thanks

* * *

"Why won't you swim, Ares? The water's cool!" Athena waved at Ares who was curling below a coconut tree. The waves on the beach were calm and all of the gods and goddesses were enjoying summer time at Maui.

"I'd rather not…" Ares shuddered. _Why the heck didn't you tell me we're going to the beach!_

"Then at least get yourself wet!" Apollo shouted as he threw a bucket of water at Ares.

"What the heck Apollo! I-KILL-U!" Ares yelled at the sun god and chased him but Apollo jumped into the water, stopping him. Athena walked towards Ares and touched his belly with a finger and curious eyes. "Is this ink?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Ares panicked and covered his tummy, "Athena I… I…" and he cried on her shoulder.

Athena hugged and patted him on the head, "Awww it's alright Ares, even if your six-pack abs is just DRAWING, we'll still consider you our very own strong and handsome war god. Besides, we can have Hephaestus tattoo those in you, okay?"

"Okay…"

**A/N: **I hate being randomly crazy…please review LOL.

* * *

_**~AthenAres~**_


End file.
